UnderTale : Dual-X
by AshelUT
Summary: Reality bent, timelines joining in one point, reuniting two children, by the force of their Determination, chosen by fate to free the cursed Monsterkind from the UnderGround, their Eternal prison of stone. Will they manage to cope with each other, while everything opposes them, or will they end each other in a destructive war, causing the myth of monsters to end tragically..?
1. Prologue

**UnderTale : Virtual-** _X_

 **Introduction** **: Duality**

Sans' P.O.V.

Sounds of footsteps are coming from the entrance. Heh, to be honest, I don't even feel like having a chill course through my spine. I'm so used to it by now, it's become a leisure.  
Well. If dying can be seen as a leisure, that is.

Their figure slowly reveal behind the pillars. Wearing my brightest grin, and walking up to them slowly, I raise my voice so that he could hear me.

« Well. You took long enough kid. What, you made a stop somewhere ? Maybe in my shack- oh wait, no. You couldn't get the key, since **they** went off with it. » I grinned ever so widely, seeing their frustrated face, then noticed the scars along their arms. Weird. Didn't they reset or heal to get that off them ?

« What exactly do you think you're doing ? You think you can beat me oh-so easily now?- »

\- « For some remains, you speak a lot. » Clearly, they seemed irritated themself about these scars. Never did they really raise their voice to me, or any other monster. How laughable, to think they could look **polite** while killing. I hold back some chuckles imagining the kid asking in-between two blinks of their bright yellow eyes : 'Can I kill you pleaseeeee ?'

« I don't like that smug grin of yours... » And here he goes interrupting my happy thoughts. Tch.

\- « Well, you know what they say. No better way to be more confident than imagining your enemy naked. »

They raised their eyebrow, confused at what I said. « I believe the expression is : '-Your **audience** naked.' »

« Hehe… Yeah… But you see- » The whole corridor, bathed in light, falls silent as I let my left eye to light up. « -You did not leave me with much of an audience. »

Understanding this would be the last words they could get from me, they immediately got ready, as the start of this unbalanced fight rang.

Oh, look at them. With their soulless yellow eyes, pale skin, dark hair hiding their eyes from time to time, almost making the light from them look like flashlights with which a kid would play to hide the light periodically with a hand.  
Their grin. Wide as the hall itself. Their laugh, sounding like cackling from these stereotypical bad guys in Paps' books.  
Heh… Paps…

What would you want from me, right now.. ?

Sans'(?) P.O.V.

Loud stumps are coming from behind the pillars. I could hear them take deep breaths before entering, as if they were about to face the world.

Well. They're half-right, too. After all… They will decide of our destiny.  
And here they are, looking around, seeming stressed. I understand them, in a way. You don't face a King that wages war on your kind everyday, do you ? They're holding a worn and rusty dagger like it was some kind of virus about to spread into their body.

And yet again, technically, I hope for them they got a cure for tethanos.

They seem to slow down, as they start to hear the sound of the birds singing, and having their face bathed in light. I always wondered how they could see anything through their closed eyes… That being said. They are quite close from the pillar I'm behind, now. As they turn to the window, I quickly step out to the middle, and wait for them to see me. Makes a good impression.

When they saw me, their eyes… widened ? I mean, they're closed but, their eyebrows went upwards, as they pushed a tiny gasp…

Heh. This kid's logic will be the death of me.

« So. You've finally arrived... In a few moments, you will meet the king. With you two, and the brawl about to unfold… you shall decide of our fate. Monsters. Humans. Everyone. But before… »

The great bell in the castle ringed. 3 times.

« It's time for you to be judged. For your every actions down here. »

I had to hold back a smile seeing what numbers were surrounding the kid's 'Life Bar.'

LOVE : 1 EXP : 0.

« Do you know about EXP ? It's an Acronym, standing for EXecution Points. The more you hurt people, the more EXP you gain. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for : Level Of ViolencE. A way to quantify someone's capacity to hurt... »

Seeing their intimidated expression, reminding me of the time I told them about my promise to the old lady… I decided to step out of the shadow covering me, and smile heartfully at the kid. They don't deserve to be scared to death. But to be congratulated.

« ...But you. You didn't gain any EXP, nor LOVE. You did not hurt anyone, no matter how hard the times, the fights were. You always tried to help your enemies, bearing a smile even under their hits... It's really… touching, kid. »

I saw their face brighten. I let out a sigh of relief, since I did not scare them for the rest of their life.

« Kid… You're going to fight against the king now. You know what it implies… If he wins, we shall be free with your SOUL. If you win, then you'll have to absorb his SOUL. And as for us, well… » I shook my head, smiling still. I did not feel up to smile, but… I did not want them to go there with my heartache.

« Don't feel bad for us, okay ? Whatever you do… Know that I'm rooting for you, kid. And with that… Good luck... »

I look at them one last time, sighing as I was about to take a quick shortcut.  
Oh, look at them, with their worried traits. The face of a child that wouldn't even hurt a fly, stressed just by the thought of having to fight the King. Their eyes remaining closed, their hair in a mess from all they've been through down here. They make me think of one of these heroes Paps looks up to when I read him stories…  
Heh, Paps…

...Please let them remain like this…

 _End of Introduction_

 **So... I guess I finally made my own start for a fanfiction huh..?**

 **Well... It is, to be honest, the first time I try writing, and I'm not even English! So... I hope my grammar'll be good enough...**

 **That being said, if you read this all the way to end, or came to take a look, even, thank you, so much for giving it some time!**

 **I hope you had a good time reading my first try at writing, and... yeah! w**

 **I plan on releasing another chapter tomorrow, also! Feel free to tell me if you would like to see Something to be improved, as well, and I'll make my best to do better!**

 **On that note... Thank you again, so much, for reading this! Have a good night and/or day, wherever you are!**

 **bOIIIIII!**


	2. Last Stand

**UnderTale : Virtual-** _X_

 _Arc 1 : Virtual Transcendance._

 **Chapter 1 : Last Stand**

 **« Yellow »'s P.O.V**

Never has it felt so great to see the dust of a monster float around, in the air. I took a moment to look at it fly off, smiling and sighing in relief. This time, he truly gave me some trouble. Everytime… They all get stronger.

The pain in my arms, the stab wound in my leg, the bruises overall…

...Thinking about it, everything is a burning mess, at the moment… glad that's over.

I let myself fall to my knees, panting loudly, staring at the red scarf and blue jacket he left behind in his decay. Guess that even in death, they're reunited. And people keep saying everything's wrong in murder.

Hey, at least, they're together in hell, right ?

\- « Exactly ! You learn very fast. »

I startled at the voice, gasping lightly, before the hand of another human I knew well, too well, went over mine, with which I hold the weapon that caused the monsters' demise. The blade carrying the weight of my sins.

« See, now, you're making one hell of a scene. »

\- « Stop reading my mind, Chara ! This is getting annoying as can be, dammit ! » I always had in horror the fact that they could always know what was going on inside my head. It's been quite a lot of 'runs', as they call it, and I still can't get used to it.

\- « Oh wow, what a mood killer. » They sat in front of me, smiling. « Come on, now, you're not going to play the hotheaded fool when you're in such a state ? » They almost looked worried. Hah, like they could ever be-

« Woah, okay, thanks. Just trying to show support like you asked. » God dammit.

\- « Right, right, forgive me, I'm just kind of DYING, at the moment, if you could not notice... » Indeed, my vision was starting to get blurry. I may have won, the bleeding was still much of a problem, at the moment.

\- « Urh… Come on, now, don't be such a drama queen, you're not dying yet. » And there they go and point to my 'Health Bar'. I always thought it was ridiculous, all that 'Battle System', 'Health Bars', 'EXP' and whatever, we're not in a god damn video game. Else I would not be so worried about dying since there would be Save points. BUT, apparently, as Chara said, I don't have enough 'Determination' and bla bla bla, sounds like bad excuses if you want my word on the subject.

Anyhow, all this to say, I am not 'dead' yet since I have 11 'HP' left. Great.

« Dude. Heal yourself, if you really can't move. »

My head jerks up to them, snarling in anger and pain.

\- « Well, if you are soooo smart ! How do I. Fricking. Do that !? »

They sighed, and looked at me with the kind of look that would directly tell you how much of a moron you are. That kind of look I despise overall.

\- « With your Healing Items, maybe ? You still have about two leftover Cinnamon Bunnies, put them to god damn use, and stop being such a spoiled brat with me. After all... » They grinned like they would be used to, letting out a couple giggles of the 'evillll' kind. So intimidating I wanted to vomit of disgust.

« We're partners, are we ? »

\- « You're a power boost who's slowly turning into a living parasite... » I slowly reached for the Buns, stocked in my jeans' pockets. The gelatin slightly melted from all the heat I produced through the fights. Their sticky fabric against my hand and clothes repugnate me and make me wanting to throw them away. But you have to cope with what you have, don't you ?

 **You've eaten the two Melted Cinnamon Bunnies !**

 **You regained 19x2 = 38 HP !**

I looked over to my so called Health Bar, showing the following numbers :

 **LV 14 HP 49/72**

\- « Huh. As expected, works llike a charm even for these wounds. » Indeed, the cuts I had on my cheek and shoulder slowly resorbated, and the stab wound Sans and his well placed bone left me is slowly coterising. Good. We can move on.

\- « If there IS one thing the monsters did well, it's this. »

\- « Yep. Guess a bunch o' murderers can do some stuff well. »

\- « And hopefully, we won't need their filthy merch's aid again. » I already am disgusted enough by the taste of cinnamon (Seriously, who's the dumbass who thought a pastry made with cinnamon, that bitter and acid fruit, could taste well?!), but the fact it was made from these beings who slaughtered hundreds of thousands of humans during the Great War ? I just… wish I could spit these Buns out.

Even though… I've been asking myself a lot of questions about that. They killed so much humans, yet did not kill me nor came close to it at ALL, except just now, while I am just a child ? Doesn't make a lot of sense.

Even though, I don't have any proofs. So I have to trust Chara, for now, on what she said.

\- « You done questioning me ? » I roll my eyes, and stiffened a bit seeing Chara's menacing glare.

\- « Huff… let's move, if you so kindly insist… » I stood up, and turned to Chara. « Come on. If you remain out, you'll drain our Determination out. And I don't want to know what will happen to us in that case. »

They shivered from the thought, before standing up as well, and nodding. « Yeah. Let's not lose time, and get done with this Timeline. Hopefully, you'll reach the next LOVE with what's left. »

I closed my eyes, readying myself before entering the King's Room. I held back a shiver as Chara disappeared, unknowing of how she can do that. The simple fact she knew more about my SOUL, about how she can use its determination, it terrifies me, deep inside.

To loosen the double pressure, I slapped my cheeks a bit, and took a deep breath, wiping off the blood on my face. My sleeves are already damped with it, kind of a creepy sight, I'll admit. But I suppose I've gotten used to it.

 _« Thanks to who ? »_

I surprised myself to smile from these words, having the memory of them trying to comfort me when I fell. It's true I'm being harsh on them… they helped me out quite a bit.

\- « Right… Right… Thanks to you... »

 _\- « Damn right it is ! You thankless ingrate ! »_ I heard frantic laughs in my head, making me smile further.

\- « Yeah yeah. Let's just get moving already. » And so we did, both slowly focusing on what's ahead. A King's demise.

We could hear our own footsteps coursing through the dark, inside alleyways. It's weird. No matter how much we've done this, it's always quite a strange moment. Everytime, it's such a strong pressure. To face the King of a murderous race always gave me quite the scare. But no matter.

We never let him the time to strike back.

And the same shall happen.

He rambled about golden flowers he had to water. As always.

He turned around inquiring who was there, and recoiled at my sight. As always.

I stepped closer, blade unsheathed. As always.

He wanted to settle this over some tea. As always.

And in the end…

I struck him down, without any second thoughts, and again…

As. Always.

His eyes widened. His agony was short. Painless. The slash, coursing his whole, massive body, made it quick. Such a big number shown in red. It's almost making me euphoric, everytime I create such a large damage count.

It always reminds me of how much I'm above them. How I rule this reality. How I rule them all.

Fear not, fallen humans. Your death will be avenged.

Men, women, and children who died to these filthy beasts…

Your black-winged angel has appeared.

 **Chara's P.O.V**

Well. It's about time we moved on to a new Timeline. As always, the options, making us the guardians of time, popped up in front of me, as I was lying restful in my… very generous host.

I slowly descended my hand to the RESET button, smiling as I thought of how thrilling the next run shall be. Everytime, the monsters kept growing stronger, and so did we.

The feeling of adrenaline coursing through our veins face to danger, the strength we keep gaining when we cross a new gap… Just now, with this masterpiece of an execution, we reached a new cap of strength. The 15th LOVE.

Someday, we shall reach the absolute. We shall rule over Monsters, and Humanity all the same. These worthless, mindless beasts of destruction should all burn in Hell, should all repent for their sins. They all should pay for the suffering they have caused. For their cruelty that shows no limit.

Just you wait a little more, Zen.

Very soon…

We will make True Justice rain upon this wretched world.

 **RESET**

« Sir, the simulation is encountering some issues. It seems the 15th LOVE gap was too much of a power boost for the system to follow. And at this rate, the next LOVE Ups will ruin the simulation, and we will lose him. »

\- « Very well then. Shut down the simulation, and place him back into SOULstasis. We shall make some patchwork meanwhile, and get him back in there once we can make sure he can reach the highest power a human can possibly get. »

\- « Very well… We never tried shutting the system down, though, and their Determination seems to keep growing. What if… What if they could sustain it by themselves ? »

\- « Don't be such a fool. No one can possess such Determination. »

\- « If you say so… The simulation has shut down successfully. Retrieving Team, the stage is yours. »

\- « Now… let's see, how could we possibly manage to get a stronger energy inco- ! »

 **\- « Sir, we have an emergency case ! »**

\- « What now… Look, if this is because there's another power outage in the Sim Room and you can't see shit, we TOLD YOU that it would be fixed the 12th, and that you HAVE to have your damned FLASHLI- »

 **\- « Sir, he's gone ! »**

« W-What ?! What do you mean 'GONE' ?! »

 **\- « H-he's vanished ! He's gone, just gone ! »**

 **Welp, here's chapter 1 as promised ! I uh… hoped you liked it !**  
 **Seeing that the first Intro has attracted quite a lot of readers in one day, and that I got my first review (THANK YOU LOTS ! w), it doubled my motivation to make that new part ! I hope you'll find it as much of a treat as it was for me, and with that, a couple informations for you !**

 **There is dialogue in italics. It is pretty much Chara talking under her Ghost form, in our mysterious Genocidal, blinded by his foul justice child.**

 **Second piece of intel is about what I called « Arc ». Yes, this'll be a very long series. And I surely hope to get to the end of it !**

 **I will upload a new Chapter tomorrow, as usual ! No spoils for it yet, no previews, let's keep you all in deep mystery after all that x3.**

 **Again, thank you for reading ! And see you tomorrow !**


	3. Life-Game Sync

**UnderTale : Virtual-** _X_

 **Chapter 2 : Life-Game Synchronisation**

 **Frisk's P.O.V**

I don't get it.

I have seen Papyrus. Participated in his date.

I have seen Undyne, hanged out with her… So why did I have to face Flowey again.. ? Have I forgotten someone.. ?

I just don't get it… I thought that maybe… I could have gotten another ending… one where everyone'd be free…

...Then it came clear to me. Of course ! I forgot Alphys ! She… She always seemed so shady…

Now I'm certain ! I shall RESET again, and this time, free every monster !

I promise you, Monster Friends ! I will get you out of here, this time ! Count on me !

We'll soon get our happy ending.

 **RESET**

 **Zen's P.O.V.**

I woke up gasping for air like I stopped breathing for a while. I kept panting for a while, holding my chest. It really felt like I drowned on something. I've never. Ever felt like this after a RESET. First thought was to call Chara and ask her what the hell was going on-

« C-Calm down ! I'm trying to know what's going on.. ! » Their voice sounded so far away… It actually got me even more terrified. In my fear, I thought it was slowly going away from me.

\- « C-Chara ! W-Wait ! No ! C-Come back ! Don't leave me... » I felt so ridiculous… And yet… I couldn't help it. Tears were slowly coming to my eyes. Before I realised her voice was instead slowly getting louder.

\- « I'm not leaving… Calm down… » Their ghostly form went to hold me lightly, and even if I know for a fact they aren't material, I could have sworn something was there, holding me.

« I told you, we're partners. We're watching after each other, okay.. ? » Even though we have some kind of a rivality going on between us, it's true we matter a lot to each other. We always did everything together for as long as I can remember. And it's probably thanks to her that I escaped death multiple times against this horde of mindless, loveless monsters.

\- « T-Thank you… Thanks… » I nodded tremblingly, smiling a bit up at her. It is true it feels nice not to be alone… Still, that set aside, I could see that my view was a lot more cleared than usual : And for a fact, my Battle System was gone. No more stats, no more numbers. No Health Bar. What is up with that ?

\- « W-What's wrong ? » Chara sensed that I was disturbed.

\- « My Battle System is gone. No stats, Health Bar, nothing... »

\- « Huh. Give me a bit. » She slowly returned to my SOUL, and quickly, my Battle System restarted.

 **UTBSP1 restarting.**

 **Loading System « Ardeur Meurtrière OUtrageusement Rassemblée » Detector.**

 **Refreshing AMOUR count.**

 **Translating into User Language**

 **Reading User**

 **Loading User 'Zen' Parameters.**

 **Activating Dynamic Interface**

 **Activating LOVE count.**

 **LOVE : 15**

 **Loading System « Vitality »**

 **Refreshing HP Cap**

 **HP Cap Found : LV 15 → Setting to : 76 HP**

 **Activating Dynamic Health Bar**

 **HP : 76/76 HP**

 **Loading System « Ultra Sensorial Capacities »**

 **Warning : ultra_sens_ Not Found.**

 **Loading Back Up program : « Mind-Sense Captors »**

 **Setting Magic Potential cap to : 7 MP**

 **Activating Dynamic Magic Potential Bar :**

…

 **Unability to Load Dynamic Magic Potential Bar.**

 **Loading Back Up Model : Sub-HP bar.**

 **Visual Sub-Systems Activated.**

 **Loading System : « In-Fight Perception Enhancement. »**

 **Loading Visual Filter**

 **Activating « Conditional Activation 'In-Fight' »**

A lot more of these 'programs' were adding up, my vision getting eventually filled of these screens. Really, everything looks like a bad Virtual Reality game. Still, these kind of… Error Messages are getting Chara worried. Apparently, she seemed very troubled too.

 _« Anything wrong ? »_

 _\- « A bit surprised by the little problems the system has while booting up. »_

 _\- « There's something else, and I know it. What's going on ? »_

 _\- « Urh… I just… Feel like some things are out of place. Like… I don't know, like, I remembered stuff that was not… in my memories minutes ago, before the RESET. For example, did you notice the pillars.. ? They weren't there, before right ? And yet… It's as if I saw them before. »_

 _\- « That… Is rather strange, indeed. Anyways, are we all clear now ? »_

 _\- « Yeah… We're good. I think... »_

On that, I stood up, ready to move on and see if there are any more of these changes that are leaving Chara confuzzled. I felt a bit dizzy at first, but it soon disappeared.

I took the same itinerary as always, walking into a door leading to the Ruins with yet again, pillars, and a weird symbol I could not recognise at all. Were monsters secretly into art ? And did I really not pay attention to this, or did I forget ?

My interior thoughts soon got cut off, when I noticed the figure of a talking buttercup, which seems to have one of its leaves a bit burnt off. It seemed to annoy him quite a lot.

Hearing me get closer, it made a 180 degrees turn, glaring at me.

\- « AND WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO B-.. ? » Its eyes widened. Probably from the fact I wasn't a monster. Wasn't expecting less from a race sentient of its crimes.

« ...Wait a minute. How ? Who're.. ? Who.. ? » It turned its head to the other door leading to the start of the Ruins and back to me, as if he saw something pass through him that leads to make him think something is off with me being here. Strange…

\- « What ? Can't a talking vine articulate words ? » I let my arrogance take over, grinning widely. « Well, not that you have any guts you can rely on to be all daring, right.. ? »

It then frowned, before cackling loudly.

\- « Ohhhhh… Now THAT is interesting. I know what you are supposed to be… You're one of THOSE, aren't you ? » It laughed some more, slowly annoying me with its assumptions. « And I thought your species was only made of… tiny little pipsqueaks... » It made some kind of innocent face and smile, before grinning scarily, white lights composing his eyes. « But now that I have one of your kind in front of me, I know… I know you have it in you... »

\- « You're really talking a lot. Can't you brag in 15 words or less ? » Funny enough, that sentence made 15 words. Huh. « Seriously though, you're in for some complicated rambling. What's your deal ? »

It seems to put on a straight face again. « Ohhh, right, of course. Guess I have to do it twice now. Well… » It takes a deep breath, as they start to talk again. « Howdy ! I'm Flowey ! Flowey the Flo- »

\- « I told you to answer SHORTLY. » I was slowly losing my temper, as one of my eyes started to glow again, before Chara reached out to my mind.

\- _«_ _Calm down, please. He might be very important. »_ She said from a confident and understanding voice.

I sighed loudly, and decided to comply, nodding lightly. « Fine, fine. Whatever... »

'Flowey' raised a theoretical eyebrow, before continuing.

\- « Well, anyhow. I suppose I don't need to learn you how things work down here, since you probably KNOW ALREADY, hm ? Well… Then… I guess we can jump straight to the last step of my little Tutorial, can't I .. ? »

\- « And that is… ? » Something told me to be very suspicious of what will happen next. I remained on my guard, already draining some of my SOUL's magic energy to concentrate it into my hand, focusing on the weed.

\- « It's a very funny part… It's you, who DIES. » Suddenly, white little bullets surrounded me, leaving me flabbergasted for a second, looking around. No monster ever did that, not even Sans ! Still…

 _\- « Zen ! The pellets seem pretty fragile ! I think you can blast your way through ! »_

 _\- « Got it ! »_ Following her advice as always, I shoot an augmented yellow bullet forwards, which is basically a blast with 20x its normal size. It busts away some bullets in front of me, and I immediately jump through the hole it makes through the sphere of bullets, getting hit by a couple which graze my arms and legs lightly, then trying to hit the flower when I can. Yet… Something got me occupied.

The blast, never stopping its course until it hits something solid, explodes against one of the pillars of the next door, destabilising the structure. Screw the weed, time to run, not to get stuck in here with him !

Just as I started running, Chara's voice pierced through my mind.

 _\- « Zen, on your six ! »_ Hearing that, I immobilise, mildly from fear and surprise, looking over my shoulder, seeing the bullets crossed each other and that the undamaged side was coming back at me, with Flowey's low-pitched laughter in the background.

This move of hesitation resulted in me having to act brashly to avoid a certain death.

 **MP : 0/7**

 **Shotlock : Scatter Matter → Activated.**

I decided to release all of my Magic powers into the wave of pellets, a multitude of yellow bullets flying in front of me, and hitting the pellets inbound, and making Flowey plop right back in its grass spot, since a couple of them flew by him.

 _« Alright ! Now, the door ! »_ Immediately after, I rushed to the next door, seeing two figures standing there and looking in my direction. Who are they?-

 _\- «Watch out ABOVE ! »_ A panicked scream from Chara preceded a sharp pressure and pain in my back, making myself fall over, and breaking fully the yellow barrier around me protecting me from most physical harms, as falls or projections against walls.

Yet… It was just shattered. It took me a few seconds to notice what happened, while my Health Bar was literally melting away.

The pillar fell on me with all of its weight.

And slowly… The whole structure sustaining the door fell on me.

All I could hear was a faraway scream from Chara, as everything went black.

 **4 Hours Later : Toriel's Diary :**

 **Entry from the : 10/8/203X**

The second child we found under what remained of the door seems to be out of danger for now, but it is very unlikely that he will be moving much in the next days… He seems strangely very slightly receptive to my healing magic, and… Its full power would be strongly needed in such a time.

My latest diagnosis is pretty morbid. His left arm is clearly broken, and unfortunately, his spine might be as well, leading into a probable paralysis. But…

I have some reasons to think that somehow, this child will make it out.

I strongly believe that this isn't possible, due to some human biology books. But somehow, this kid seems to be gifted with unbelievably fast regeneration capacities. Me, and the smaller child I had found sooner on, found him lying there under the pillars, with cuts on his arms. As silly as it may sound, the latter seem to have disappeared over time, as we brought him to my house. Maybe this will apply to his more serious wounds as well, or at least, I strongly hope so.

I won't let any other human die on my watch,

Never.

May it even cost our freedom.

To my dear diary,

Toriel.

 **Whew… It was a hard chapter to put together, hence the time to make it ! I'm really sorry if you've been waiting ! But it's here ! And now, the mystery's getting a bit denser, with also a bit of action.**

 **These chapters may start slow, but I'm doing my best not to make them chaotic either, resulting in a bit of a slow pace;- I'll try my best to make it a bit more captivating.**

 **Also, shoutout to 'A' for making two very nice reviews. Thank you bruh ^w^.**

 **Anyhow, Chapter 3 is in progress, so no worries, it's released tomorrow, at worse, in two days. Love you guys, and I hope you enjoyed !**


	4. Blood 'n Data

**UnderTale : Dual-** _X_

 **Chapter 3 : Blood 'n data**

 **(Frisk's P.O.V)**

It's been quite a while I've been staying over at Toriel's house. For the first time, I had a real reason to stay, more than pleasing Toriel with my presence and obedience.

It was this event, that never happened at all. Even though it was quite a terrific sight… never were there another human with me in the Underground. And with such a crashing entrance, moreover…

 **4 days earlier.**

Toriel was speaking to me in her protective tone as usual, as we were dealing with the first door of the Ruins. She, as always, wanted to teach me the way of Puzzles.

« Now, my child, remember : The Ruins are full of dangerous and difficult puzzles. For now, I shall guide you through them, so follow me closely, won't y- »

It was then that we heard this loud noise of something heavy crashing on the ground, making the ground tremble slightly, and letting us hear a piercing a piercing scream of pain and fear.

« H-huh ? » Toriel looks around, in confusion, before having her eyes widen, realising what it might be. She immediately ran off to where we came from, leaving me there. Soon after, I heard her gasp loudly in both shock and horror.

Hearing this, I ran after her, to know what happened, fearing that something really bad happened. Plus, never did this happen in the first place. What is happening ? Is this RESET going to be making things different.. ?

Arriving in the room, I immediately realised what was wrong.

Toriel was working herself up to try to push some fallen pillars off another kid, looking pretty bad. I could easily see his SOUL shattering all of a sudden, which would not be surprising.

And yet, it never happened, in all this time I've been looking.

Upon recovering from the shock this sight gave me, I quickly ran over, and tried helping Toriel out with what little physical strength I have. I was pushing off little boulders, while she was lifting some bigger bits off him, and slowly, but surely, he was freed from his stone jail.

Gladly, he never passed away. I don't even know how, I sure would have died by now.

Noticing he was still alive, which she seems not to believe in either, she set her hands on his back, which is in the worst state, her hands, shaking, glowing in green, and closing most of his wounds, muttering.

« H-how did this even happen.. ? O-oh… You poor child… D-Don't worry, you won't die… You cannot die… » She truly seemed shaken, tears pricking her eyes. Knowing the First Human's story, I understand why, and slowly come to hug her, looking down at him.

I hope he'll be fine… Toriel does not need another death on her conscience.

 **Present time**

And there I am now. As always, staying in the room that is normally Toriel's. Where he is resting. Apparently, Toriel, or… Well, mom. Sleeps on the sofa. Which I hardly agree with. I'd gladly share my bed… But it's true that it's a bit.. small. For her.

Still, with the blood out of the way, and most of the wounds away, I can now get to see him properly. Mom did not want me to see « stuff unsuited for children. » He must've really gotten hurt bad.

Speaking of him, he looks to be about my age, and yet, he seems so different…

His hair is short, pitch black with some bits of brown. He also looks pretty tough, on first sight…

Wearing a green and lime-striped sweater Mom gave him to replace his wretched clothes, he seems to be sleeping deeply. His face is pale as the snow, falling forever in Snowdin. It seems like he's really ill, in fact.

And yet. His breathing is terrifyingly calm. Seeing how strong he seems compared to me, physically, and how resistant he is, this calm is almost paradoxal.

He really seems captivating on first sight… And… I really want to see what will happen once he'll wake up…

Plus, who knows ! Maybe he'll help me free all the monsters ! In fact… I want him to wake up quick. So that we can go and free all of them.

I'm sure that with his help, nothing'll stop us from freeing them !

Just… Please, wake up soon.

 **2 hours later, Exterior P.O.V**

One A.M.

It would be a late night, if they were outside. But no real way to tell what hour it is except the clock in Toriel's living room, or the tiredness, brought by a whole day of activities, such as snail-sighting, or purely ludic games of the genre.

Yet, someone was about to wake up, in a bed that was way too large for what it was carrying.

A kid, who miraculously survived to having the equivalent of three times his weight over him, and whose eyes opened machinally, his face remaining blank, as he effortlessly sat up, with no help of his hands or arms, remaining straight for a moment that seemed to last for all eternity.

Then, slowly, his head started to move from left to right repeatedly, as if a turret had grown into his brain, and was ready to shoot anyone that crossed the gaze of his bright, yellow eyes.

For what may have been a good hour, he kept scanning this whole area, before slowly lying back. Soft whirring sounds could be heard from his inner self, as a voice he did not know much, but can recognise, rings in his head, begging for him.

« Human… You are the future and hope of the Underground. Please ! Wake up ! »

« Stay Determined. »

 **Zen's P.O.V**

I gasped lightly, blinking my eyes open slowly, breathing in and out slowly. My throat felt dry, and a disgusting metallic taste was everywhere in my mouth. What… happened.. ?

After having a lot of trouble to wake up, I realised. I was in another place, that I never saw. It was.. a bedroom ?

Actually, I am lying in a bed, looking to be at least thrice my size. What was I doing here ?! Last time I was awake, I was under a pillar.

Oh.

That's right. I remember now.

God damn… So that's what happened. But then, how am I alive.. ?

I immediately got my eyes to look on the left top corner of my vision, to check my stats a bit. And apparently, I suffered more than just some normal damage.

A part of my Health Bar is Whitened. And the rest is yellow, meaning I'm healed fully, except for this white part.

I've seen some of it already. After recieving consequential damage, I tend to get this white patch grow in my Health Bar, and limitate it. Chara and I came to call it lesions.

Now I'm left with **32 HP**. I've never had such strong limitation.

Wait, that's right ! Chara ! I left her all alone ! Plus.. It might have been a while that I've been out.

I tried to join her mentally, as always.

 _« Chara ? Can you hear me ? Are you okay ? »_

No response.

 _« Chara ? Are you here ? Come on, answer ! »_

Nothing at all.

 _« G-God dammit... »_

Well. I should not panic just yet. She probably suffered from it, too.

I need answers for now. First one being, how did I get there, and second, for how long have I been here.

I slowly pushed the covers off me, before noticing one of my arms was not responding. I looked down to my left arm, and noticed that it was plastered.

Wait, plastered ? I have never said or heard this word before…

Weird. But anyhow. I guess that's a thing. Each time I try to move it, it hurts. Better to keep it in there then, it would be quite the bother if I had to deal with pain at each of my moves.

It may also be a problem for our projects. But whoever helped me, I do owe you one, whoever you are.

I tried to sit up, before stopping immediately, and shouting sharply and shortly, before covering my mouth to not alarm anyone that might be there. Dammit, my back hurts like hell…

Worse, I felt my whole SOUL shake from it. I really damaged myself badly. But I need to stand up, and find the answers to my questions. It's not some stupid flower that will be the end of me and our plans, come on.. !

Slowly I tried to roll over, groaning loudly in the process, and hurting badly while I lied on my side. Trying to use the muscles of my back, it stung so bad I jumped lightly, gasping, and fell off the bed, shouting in pain, once again feeling my SOUL acting up. But this time, the pain was so strong I could not move anymore.

Even with all of my fights, I've never felt anything so horrible. Such pain. I just wanted to fall back into this deep slumber I've been in. My gaze got immediately blurry…

It got hard to breathe in. It felt so bad…

I started to hear my heart pounding in my chest. It almost was the only thing I could hear anymore…

Except, maybe it wasn't… But it was the footsteps from the person I know so well, standing in front of me, looking at me with a horrified gaze.

It's her…

 _« The… The queen... »_

 _« C-Chara... »_ I couldn't hold on anymore, and with my last bits of strength, I tried to crawl away from her, almost vomiting from how much my back pained me.

 _« I-I… I'm… Sorry… I failed you... »_

 _« S...She… She's going to… Kill me... »_

 **Whew ! It was pretty hard to get this one well-agenced…**

 **Sorry for the additional delay on this chapter ! I had a lot of ideas, not a lot of good ones, especially to organise this one ! But once again, if you read it, thank you for your patience and for stopping by ! I hope you enjoyed !**

 **From now on, I'll also start making little texts like these in the beginning of the chapters, to precise stuff that may help you understand how the story is organised, if needed. So yeah, it might be confusing you at first, sorry about that ! ^^**

 **Either way, I hope you have a good day ! See you on the next one !**


	5. Harsh Awakening

**UnderTale : Virtual-** _X_

 **Chapter 4 : Harsh Awakening**

 **(Text in Bold are Frisk's « ACTions »)**

( **General POV)**

The bedded child whined lightly in pain, making the mute, smaller child react with curiosity, and an ounce of enthusiasm, as they leaned over him slowly, watching as Zen's face frowned, pushing light groans of pain.

Inquiring of their state, Frisk slowly started to shake the other human's unharmed shoulder, making him groan a bit more, and slowly blink his eyes open. The colour of said eyes were a mix of yellow and some very little red spots, making a gracious degradation of brown motives.

That seems to shake Frisk off a little, since she isn't exactly used to having another human in the underground, with eyes as unfamiliar as hers.

Especially when that said human wakes up fullly with a loud gasp, blinking fastly.

\- « W-What-Where am I-What happened-What- ?! » They seem utterly confused, and in a bit of shock, before they closed their eyes again, sighing loudly. « I-I'm alive… I'm alive, it was a dream… O-Oh god… Whew... I'm not dead, and a pillar did not fall on me, and my arm ain't broken, and I'm not with this crazy goat monster- »

« * **You ask them if they are okay. »**

\- « Wait, what ? » He suddenly opened his eyes again at the weird message that popped up in his mind, and looked around. His arm was feeling numb, and a strong pain in his back made him wince strongly, slowly starting to realise that he wasn't really dreaming.  
« Oh no. Oh, no no no. » He spoke out in a bit of a frightened voice, as he turned around and saw Frisk, with a concerned face, replaced by a surprised one as their gazes cross.

...Both of them stared at each other for long, before-

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »  
 **« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »**

 **5 minutes later...**

Man, these children sure have a lot of breath. They only just stopped screaming now, as they just stare at each other, Zen looking blankly towards Frisk, and Frisk hesitating to go further. They finally try to open a conversation.

 ***...You ask them if they slept well.**

He doesn't respond, looking at them with a bit of anger infused.

 ***…You demand why the crazed look.**

« Aren't you done asking stupid questions, kid.. ?! » He responds with quite the angry tone, wincing strongly. « I however, I have questions ! Where the hell are we, and where's the walking goat !? »

Frisk backs up a bit, gasping at how agressive he seems to be. Slowly, they answer.

 ***You inform the human that Toriel's been outside for ten minutes, to check on the Ruins' entrance's stability.**

« Tch.. At least, you're talkative enough to also give answers… Now where are we ?! » He tries to stand, but only ends up wincing more, whining in strong pain coming from his spine.

Frisk, in their kind worrying, puts on a scared face and tries getting closer.

 ***You tell them that they shouldn't move too much. That they're badly hurt.**

« S-Shut up ! A-Are you stupid, this monster's going to kill us ! You understand that !? She's going to kill you, she doesn't want to help you, nor to protect you, stop being so naïve okay ?! » He bursts out strongly, his fist clenched, again trying to sit up.

Understanding what the problem is, Frisk smiled a bit and came closer, setting their hand slowly over his, making him gasp and look up furiously at them.

Breaking a cold swear, Frisk takes a deep breath.

 ***...Monsters aren't so bad. In fact, they're really good people. They're the victims of the war you may have heard of.**

« Lies… they started the war… They killed thousands… Hundreds of thousands of innocents… Just because we were stronger ! And it scared them ! »

 ***...You have never really thought of it, have you.. ? How a monster could've absorbed a human's SOUL to just be the most powerful out of all.. ?**

He seems to shiver strongly, and slowly look up at them, unbelieving.

« What.. ? Absorb a SOUL.. ? What do you mean.. ? How-How do you know about this-A-Are you trying to pull out some bullcrap.. ?! »

After shaking their head, Frisk added : ***I know it because… Down in Waterfall, there's the whole tale of the war between humans and monsters. They never even managed to kill one human.. Their SOUL is so fragile that, even a child can stand up to them and kill thousands of monsters… They got rapidly decimated. It wasn't a war, but a massacre…**

Zen shook his head strongly at all this, eyes widened. « No. No, no no, there is nothing in Waterfall, stop trying to- » His eyes widened more. « Wait a minute… How… How do you know about Waterfall… If you're here… ? »

Frisk also seems surprised, gasping loudly. ***N-No, how do YOU know ?! I-I know about it, because I have this power… The RESET power ! The power to resurrect… ! F-Flowey told me it was because… I-I was determined.. !**

\- « T...That...That's… M-My power… B-But… I-I can't resurrect… I-I just… G-Go back at the start everytime I… finish the runs... » Now, Zen is just trembling. A child, friend of monsters, and who's able to resurrect ? What now, Chara being the secret kid of that goat thing ?!

 ***...Have you managed to free them ? Free the monsters ?!**

Now Frisk seems hopeful and happier. They know that he could be what is needed to end this sad tale.

But his answer, instead, froze her in place.

« I… killed them all... »

 ***W-What.. ? W-What...W-Why ?!**

Out of pure non-understanding, she screamed out, looking shocked and scared, stepping back.

« T-They tried to kill me too, okay ?! Th-they all wanted to kill me ! T-To get my SOUL ! I just d-defended myself ! » He thought good to dissimulate Chara's existence, as for now. This kid is way too suspicious and knowing.

« I-I just, w-what happened after this pillar fell down !? What did you guys do ? »

Frisk takes a deep breath, rubbing her arm lightly, looking away, still looking a bit scared, but nodding at his arguments. It is true that they can't blame them. They probably do not have their determination. Proof is, they cannot resurrect like them.

Like the 6 fallen humans, he has one shot.

 ***We… got you out of under that pillar. You were… In a really bad shape, as you can see. T-Toriel said your arm was broken and… You were very hurt… Your back, especially… She even said that if you couldn't move, it was normal, and I shouldn't judge you about it.**

After a bit of silence, he started laughing, quietly, wincing strongly.

« H-haha… Okay… Okay, let's admit that's true… What, does it mean we're like, under her protection, or something ? Like we were her 'children' or whatever ? Right... »

 ***Yeah ! She even said I could call her 'mom'…**

He stopped laughing suddenly, looking up at her weirdly.

 ***...What ?**

« I… » He sighed loudly, shaking his head. « I just… What ? Don't you have parents up there or something ? » What he said immediately made Frisk frown, having Zen confused for a bit before he gasped a bit. « Oh. Oh. U-Uh, yeah, okay, whatever, I- Okay, nevermind. But, really, you think that… You think that this 'thing'- »

 ***Toriel. Her name is-**

« I literally don't give a single frick. This is still a monster, and they have more interest in killing us than saving us ! »

 ***Not her ! She left the castle on purpose ! She was against all the killing !**

« Look, I have been fighting them, I don't know, VERY much !? For VERY long ?! I just- Arh ! « His back stinged strongly again, making his eyes flash in both anger and pain, with also a little ounce… Of fear ?  
Worried about that, Frisk brought a hand towards him, before being interrupted by a hissing Zen.  
« D-Do not… Touch me… Got that.. ? » Even though his voice was still weak, he still seems to possess a wrathful, strong glow in his eyes.  
Frisk barely believed that a child of his age could seem so hateful. Even though he did manifest a bit of confusion, earlier.

« Just leave me alone, and quit staring at me. I'm done with your stupid rambling... »

 ***But…  
** « GO. » Frisk gasped lightly, as Zen brandished a finger towards her, glowing strongly in yellow. The battle was about to be engaged, before Zen felt a horrible sting in his chest, gasping and bringing his hand down to clutch his chest. « A-Ahhh... »

Seeing that, Frisk nods and talks out sadly.

 ***I'm sorry for bothering you… I… I'll see you later…**

They went off fastly, closing the door behind them lightly, sighing in slight relief as she feels the crazed eyes staring at her gone from behind her back. Getting him to help will be a much more difficult task than they thought it would be.

Not that they ever thought they would have to convince him in the first place.

 **Hey there, fellow readers !**

 **Sorry for the long abscence… Unfortunately, my school life has been… Quite intense ! I couldn't manage to continue the story, and when I had the time, I lacked some inspiration…**

 **I hope you will like this come-back episode, and also that I'll be able to release another one quick. Thank you for reading, and for the wait !**


End file.
